1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an operation apparatus, display device, and imaging apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, an image apparatus such as an apparatus capable of shooting not only a still image but also a moving image, for example, a digital camera or a mobile apparatus equipped with a digital camera is commercialized. Further, the camera or the image apparatus is provided with a liquid-crystal monitor at an exterior part thereof. The user carries out various setting operations or imaging by operating an operation member such as an operation button, dial or the like displayed on the liquid-crystal monitor or an operation member such as a mechanical button, a dial or the like provided at the exterior part. Further, in recent years, size reduction of cameras or other mobile apparatuses is advanced. On the other hand, for these apparatuses, a shooting function of a moving image or still image, or some other function is added, and the tendency toward multifunctionality is advanced. With the advancement of multifunctionality, operation members necessary for cameras or other mobile apparatuses have been increased. Concomitantly with the reduced size of each apparatuses, in order to enable the user to sufficiently carry out multifunctional operations, for example, a proposal or the like to reduce the size of operation members or to assign several types of functions to one operation member is made. However, such a proposal may cause a problem of difficulty in operation of the operation member or complication of operation.
Incidentally, in shooting, confirmation of an object is often carried out by using a liquid-crystal monitor provided on the exterior of the apparatus or a built-in finder. Accordingly, a problem that it is difficult for the user to visually confirm the operation member while he or she views the monitor or the like is caused. There is the possibility of the problem being solved by employing a mechanical operation member which can be operated without visual confirmation in the imaging apparatus as an operation member essential to the camera operation. Here, however, the form of the hand or the finger of the user or the dominant arm varies according to the individual. It is thus difficult to make the mechanical operation member flexibly conform to the form of the hand or the finger for each user. Thus, an apparatus such as a digital camera or the like which can be operated without visually confirming the operation member, and in which a function for each operation member can be changed according to the user is desired.
In response to such need, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2012-8306 discloses an imaging apparatus which detects a camera operation position of the operator to customize the operation member. This imaging apparatus detects a position at which the apparatus is touched by the camera operator by using a touch sensor provided on the camera, and the position is registered in the camera as the camera operator, whereby it is possible for the apparatus to customize the contact position of the finger in association with each function such as the focusing function, shutter function or the like.
Further, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2013-105356 discloses a camera in which an uneven seal is stuck on the display means (liquid-crystal touch panel) including input means (operation member) used for a touch operation. This camera detects a part on which the uneven seal is stuck, and can set a touch operation member (dial or the like).
Furthermore, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2013-8151 discloses an electronic apparatus including a vibrating operation section, and a touch-detection-capable display panel provided adjacent to the operation section through space. In this electronic apparatus, the display panel is capable of touch detection, and hence it is possible for the apparatus to correlate visual display, and vibration of the operation section with each other. This electronic apparatus applies vibration to a display position of an operation member for which a position or a size is determined. The user obtains a tactile feeling from the operation member by the vibration, and can obtain an operational feeling of being in contact with a button or pressing a button. However, with this electronic apparatus, it is difficult to change the position or the size of the operation member. Further, regarding this electronic apparatus, it is not disclosed that when a plurality of positions are touched, vibration is generated according to positions on an image displayed on an operation member of the touch positions.